The Recovery
by Zucht
Summary: The continuation or sequel to ‘The Unexpected’. Captivity was hard on Simon, will he recover and be the fatherhusbandbrotherdoctorfriend he wants to be? Angsthumorhorror
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Title: The Recovery: Prologue

Author's Name: Zucht

MPAA-style rating: PG - 13

Brief Synopsis: The continuation or sequel to 'The Unexpected'. Captivity was hard on Simon, will he recover and be the father/husband/brother/doctor he wants to be?

_Disclaimer: _Firefly_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © Mutant Enemy Productions and 20th Century Fox Television, 2003. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations—save those created by the authors for use solely on this website—are copyright Mutant Enemy Productions and 20th Century Fox Television._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The Recovery: Prologue**

Entering the kitchen, Inara sees Kaylee slumped sleepily on the couch holding her daughter. "Meimei, is Rill OK?" Concern tinged Inara's lovely face. All of her training failed her when it came to the precious bundle.

"Oh, hi 'Nara." Kaylee yawned, "Rill's alright, it's Simon, he's having nightmares.

"I'm sorry meimei, is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's just frustrating. He won't talk about it to me."

"I thought River was helping him?"

"She is, or was, really 'Nara. But she wants to…, she wants to be well and sometimes she just can't…"

"I understand mei mie. May I hold Rill?"

"Of course 'Nara. Best watch your necklace though."

Inara gently rocks Rill as she gracefully walks around the Mess. Within moments Kaylee had fallen asleep. There was a feeling deep inside of Inara Serra the made her smile.

"Inara where…" Mal started, stepping into the room. "I wish I had a capture."

"Why? Blackmail?"

"You never looked lovelier."

"Oh, come on Mal, I'm a mess."

"If that's the look you give Kaylee's child, just imagine how you'll look at our…" Turning quickly, the embarrassed captain fled.

"Little one, thank you." Inara cooed. "It is so hard to know what is on that man's mind."

Rill's eyes were wide-open, with a big smile. She knew praise. Didn't understand or comprehend, but she knew praise.

River appeared by Inara's side giving her a start. "River! Please try not to sneak up on people, especially when they are holding a baby."

"I'm wearing my boots." She said, sticking out her left leg.

Looking down, Inara apologizes, "So you are. I'm sorry River; I guess I was in another world."

"Mal woke me up."

"He shouldn't have disturbed you…"

"He was thinking too loud. Big thoughts, pretty thoughts, about you. Wanted to see myself. He's right, you need a baby; his baby."

"River! I… do."

"So go do it." River said stretching out her arms for Rill.

"No River. I won't do it alone, I want love and marriage. I guess I want too much."

"Mal doesn't know how to share. Will learn for you after……."

"After what River!"

"Something big coming. Then he will open up to you, be patient." With that River glid back toward her bunk.

"'Nara," Kaylee yawned, "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. Just long enough for a captain to embarrass himself and a missive from an oracle."

"If we weren't on Serenity I would think I'd slept for a week. You look natural, kind of matronly holding Rill. When…"

"When I'm married meimei. I will not be like my mother."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It is alright, I am alright. Rill is a blessing. A pure life affects us all. In a positive way.

"You know those times the Captain's gripped about you having me enthralled?"

Inara lifts an amused eyebrow, knowing what Kaylee's going to say.

"Did he notice that you are… you know, with Rill?"

"No, but I believe he wishes he did."

"I hear a story, come on spill."

"He believes I should have children."

"You should, you have so much love to give!"

"He thinks they would look like… us," Inara said quietly.

Kaylee's eyes got round and her smile was in full glow. "Come on give."

He was teasing me about how I looked holding Rill when it slipped out. He said, 'If that's the look you give Kaylee's child, just imagine how you'll look at our…' Then he fled."

"The coward!"

"Then there's what River said….."

"You can't stop now!"

"River advises patience."

"That's all... Don't sound like enough."

"Mal… has a … there's something big coming, she wouldn't say what. After that he'll be able to open up and love me."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC**

**A/N:** Please review, feedback is the life blood of fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2 RIVER'S NEW ROOM AND LIBATIONS

**The Recovery, Part 1**  
By Zucht

_Sequel to --- The Unexpected series._

_RIVER'S NEW ROOM AND LIBATIONS_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

River hadn't waited for Simon to heal; he had to do that for himself, or so he thought. Kaylee would give him the love and attention he so desperately needed. Rill was the highlight of his life. River's job was to bring him down to earth – or so the saying went.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

When Mal had offered her Kaylee's old quarters, River was ecstatic, a place away from Simon. Decorating had taken her the better part of two months; supplies being scarce, and coin scarcer. It surprised her that she cared so much, Finally her cabin was ready.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

It was at lunch that River announced that she would be moving out of the passenger dorm. Simon's protest was silenced by his wife's hand on his arm.

"It's not as if she was moving away, just down the hall aways." Kaylee said soothing his emotions.

"Captain Daddy is protector not Reaver!" River proclaimed.

Jayne jerked aware, the way he always did when Reavers were mentioned. "Gorram it girl, we don't need you jinxing us!"

"Shut it Jayne!" Mal said just loud enough to be heard at the other end of the Mess.

"Just 'cause you're calling yourselves daddy and daughter don't mean…"

"SHUT UP!" Inara's exclamation startled the crew. Jayne just looked confused. "Who the Captain chooses to love isnoneofyourbusiness. How they feel towards one another is beautiful" With that said she smiled a Mal, not one of her well schooled smiles, but an honest one that spoke of a school girl's crush.

River jumped up and grabbed Mal by the hand, pulling him from the table. "Come see, Come see," Simon started to stand, "No! Just Captain Daddy."

"I don't…"

"It's alright son," Book interrupted, "The Captain is an honorable man. Isn't that right Sir?" Book stared at his Captain.

"He's no Reaver." River said with a roll of her eyes. "Come see!" She continued pulling on Mal.

"Alright little one. It is a captain's privilege to see what she's done to his ship." Mal said, politely following his hand.

Kaylee saw Inara looking after Mal.

"Simon," she whispered, "look after Rill. 'Nara needs me." Simon kissed her cheek with a wry smile; a smile she liked and hoped was a good sign of his recovery – a recovery moving far too slow.

Inara had moved to the hatch, looking after Mal, tears softly escaping down her cheeks.

"'Nara," Kaylee asked putting her arms around her friend, "are you OK?"

With a smile Inara turned embracing Kaylee. "He's learning to open up. Kaylee maybe…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Mal was impressed with River's quarters, even more so when she turned the lights out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Mal had a smile on his face when he entered the Mess. "Ladies," He announced to the room. "River cordially invites you to her house warming party. Starting as soon as you arrive. If you would take some mugs with you, she has snacks and libations. It would be a kindness if you would keep our resident psychic from getting drunk."

Jayne smacked his lips and smiled, "Snacks?"

"Just for the ladies Jayne. I don't know if she'll invite the men later."

"Ain't fair Mal, givin' out food, it ought to be shared, even like,"

"Jayne, she bought it herself, with her own coin. You cause any trouble…"

"I believe the boy understands." Book interjected, "Wouldn't want any unpleasantness to mar a happy occasion."

"Could be Preacher, just want to be clear." Mal stated, glaring at Jayne.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

The ladies stop at the entrance to River's quarters to admire the sign that had replaced Kaylee's name. It was a beautifully drawn river that spelled out River's name, surrounded by multicolored twinkling lights.

"You've got to admit," Kaylee says, "My sister-in-law has style."

With a soft grate the door swings open and a smiling River beckons them in.

The room is draped in soft fabrics, blues and greens which hide the storage shelves and gives the room a very soft feeling. There is a brown rug and the bed is draped with a plush comforter in yellow that she had received from Inara. In the background were bird sounds playing from a recording from the cortex. The room spoke of soothing.

"Wow," Kaylee exclaims, "It looks great!"

"I'll say. " Inara adds, "You do have a gift River."

"What did the Captain say?" Zoë asked.

"Look up." River instructed, turning off the lights.

Across the ceiling of her quarters River had painstakingly mapped out constellations with some of the smallest lights Kaylee had ever seen.

"Well we know what Mal liked anyway." Zoë said too more than a few snickers.

"Simon always said you like it in the black." Kaylee asked, "Has he seen this?"

"Simon doesn't like looking into the black." River said. "Too much nothingness."

"It can be overwhelming, especially to the Core born where stars aren't easily seen." Inara offers.

"I like it!" River said defensively.

"I was not being critical River." Inara explains, "I also like it, it's peaceful."

"And quiet." River adds wistfully.

"You're definitely your Captain Daddy's little girl." Zoë said with a laugh.

The next hour was spent talking and laughing, while drinking the cordial and eating chocolate and/or strawberry cookies. Inara was coaxed into singing an aria followed by Zoë and Kaylee belting out a bawdy space chantey. River amazed them with a ballad of lost love. The party broke up after the last of the libations, it wasn't a large bottle to begin with, had been downed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

The afternoon was still early as Kaylee made her way to the engine room. Thankfully Serenity was humming along without a care in the world, so Kaylee decided to check on her daughter and husband. They were napping. She stood over her daughter, in her crib, marveling that such a piece of perfection could come out of her. She looked over at Simon, looking more at piece than he did when awake.

A nap, Kaylee thought, was just what she needed. Stripping out of her coveralls she knocked her mug off the dresser, causing a loud crack to sound through the room.

To Kaylee's horror, Simon spasmed out of bed and cowered in the corner beside the bed, while Rill started screaming.

At that second River charged into the room and picked up her screaming niece. "Simon needs you more. Rill just needs to know she's loved, doesn't like loud noises. Brother's having waking nightmare, go to him." She ordered. "Needs reality, not fantasy."

Kaylee slowly approached her husband and took his hand. This was a man who didn't break, wouldn't break, just needed to be led home. She gently took his hand and placed it on her bare stomach, making sure he could feel her bullet wound scar.

"Kaylee…" Simon barely said, then looked at her and grabbed her in more of a clutch than a hug. "Are you ok?"

"With you here how could I not." Kaylee soothed.

"Why am I on the floor?"

"It was just a nightmare sweetheart." Kaylee cooed, feeling his heart racing faster that she had ever felt it before.

"Is Rill ok?"

"She's with her Aunt River."

Simon looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, the Alliance done this to you. But you never broke and that's sayin' something. Simon you need to believe in you own strength, I didn't marry a weakling."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Later when River returned Rill to her crib, she looked at her brother and his wife on the bed, still holding each other. She pulled a sheet over them, pausing to kiss Simon on the forehead and softly said, "Biggest Damn Hero."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**Please Read And Review**


	3. Chapter 3 SIMON’S NIGHTMARE

**The Recovery, Part 2  
By ****Zucht******

_SIMON'S NIGHTMARE_

**A/N: Hampering Simon's recovery are his nightmares. This is just a typical night between Simon's ears - this is his nightmare. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Mal was in deep sleep when he heard her yell. Rising he grabbed his gun just in time for his hatch to slam open and a flying form to tackle him. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**x**_

_**Simon awoke crying; he looked down at his beautiful Kaylee and wiped his tears away, just a nightmare he told himself. His stirring had roused his wife; she looked up at him with the most beautiful, loving eyes in the 'verse. **_

"_**Simon, you Ok?" **_

"_**Just a nightmare Kay'." **_

"_**You cried!" She said cupping his face in her hand. **_

"_**I'm Ok bao bei." **_

"_**Don't like weakness." She said digging her thumbnail into his eye. **_

**_The shock was nothing compared to the strength that threw him to the floor and pummeled him with fists of iron. _**

_**x**_

_**Kaylee is laying on his operating table; gutshot, bleeding profusely, in a word – dying. And he can't remember what to do.**_

_**x**_

_**Simon wakes up in his infirmary, a soft hand on his shoulder. **_

"_**Sleepy boy, chair for sitting." **_

"_**River what…?" his computer interrupts with a loud bing – test results are analyzed. "Just a sec River." The results please him. "River, Kaylee's pregnant" He says hugging his sister. **_

"_**Not Kaylee's test." **_

"_**What?" He reads the name on the test – River Cobb. **_

_**x**_

_**Simon is looking for Kaylee and finds her in the Captain's bed; laughing with him about her weak husband. **_

_**x**_

_**Simon stares at Jayne, wondering at the lack of pain he felt from the knife Jayne had eviscerated him with, **_

_**x**_

**_He follows River's laughter into the hold. Taking a turn around some crates he sees her, with the Captain. _**

_**x**_

_**Simon is floating in space, a thin spacesuit between him and nothingness. **_

_**x**_

_**Kaylee is suckling Rill when Simon enters the room. **_

"_**This is a beautiful sight." **_

_**She beams up at Simon, "What?" **_

"_**My wife and daughter." He smiles with pride. **_

"_**Simon… She's not yours." **_

"_**Wha…" **_

"_**She's mine!" Jayne roars, grabbing Simon from behind and throwing him across the Common Area. **_

_**x**_

_**Simon was starving; the steak he just ate left him feeling unfulfilled. Where was Kaylee? **_

**_Oh yes, here she is. Dragging her onto the table he spreads his wife's legs. "Lets see…" He thinks, "The inner thigh is the tenderest." And he takes a bite. _**

_**x**_

_**Simon wakes up and Kisses Kaylee's shoulder, she doesn't move. He shakes he, she still doesn't move. Simon notices that she's cold and stiff with dead eyes staring up. **_

_**A shaken Simon moves to pick up a motionless Rill… **_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"**That should do it Kaylee." **

"**Thanks Inara, "Kaylee said looking ay her thrashing husband slowly settle down. "How did you know he needed a smoother?" **

"**I didn't. I was making tea when I heard a disturbance towards the bridge." **

"**What happened?" **

"**River was scared and tackled Mal in his room." **

"**Is he alright?" **

"**Just a bump on his head. He was holding her trying to calm her down, so I came to get River a smoother." **

"**You'd better hurry back to Mal." **

"**Don't bother." Mal said coming up behind them. "She dropped off a couple of minutes ago." **

**Inara and Kaylee exchange glances and look at Simon. **

"**Do you think?" **

"**Could it be?" **

"**What?" Mal asks. **

"**Simon, "Inara begins, "was having a violent nightmare…" **

"**Shouting and moaning and he wouldn't wake up." **

"**So I gave him the smoother I had gotten for River." **

"**So," Mal figures, "she was reading Simon?" **

"**Apparently." Inara concludes. "Would you like some tea Mal?" **

"**Might as well, "Mal, yawns, "I don't have a bunk." Kaylee and Inara exchange grins. **

"**Aw come on you two, River don't weigh much but shifting her about ain't easy." **

**Inara takes Mal by the arm, "Come on Captain Daddy, we'll have some tea and find you a bed for the night." Giving a smiling Kaylee a wink. **

**Kaylee continues smiling until they're out of sight. Turning to look at Simon her smile shifts into an angry scowl. Squatting beside him she tenderly brushes his hair back. "Tomorrow my love, no more nice Kaylee, you are coming home!" **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: I went way out of my comfort zone to write Simon's nightmares. And I've toned it down to post on this website.**

4


	4. Chapter 4 Sometimes drin' ain't enough

**The Recovery, Part 3**  
By Zucht

_Sometimes doctorin' ain't enough!_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"'Nara will you be alright with Rill?"

"I am happy to help mei mei. Is there anything else you need?"

"The only thing left to do is give Jayne his coin."

"Jayne?"

"He's to keep Simon in the Infirmary. Coin'll keep him under control."

"And River?"

"She's upset; Mal's trying to keep her busy."

"Mal loves her…" Inara stopped; her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Like a daughter!" Burst Kaylee, "Zoë thinks he's healing from losing so much from the war." She hugged her friend. "One day soon he'll realize how much he loves you."

"I hope so mei mei."

Pausing, Kaylee looks at her friend. "Inara, have you noticed that Serenity attracts people with 'needs'?"

"How so?"

Kaylee started, ticking off each person with her fingers. "Well, Mal needs healing to his soul from the damage done to him in the war. Zoë had nothing but the Captain. Wash had his pick of jobs and chose the most remote one possible. Jayne, well, he will never admit it but he needs love and family. Book is tortured about his past. River, I don't think ever really had a father. Simon needs to share the burden of healing River. I didn't really have a future. On my planet female mechanics, there just weren't any. And then there's you…"

"What about me?" Inara looked at Kaylee with an appraising eye; not surprised that Kaylee cared so much about these people but that her appraisal of each person was so insightful.

"Inara, you left a promising and assured future, exactly why I don't know, but you've found a home, family and love. You look surprised?"

"Kaylee, you have just read the crew better than I did, and I have had years of training. Oh don't look so defensive, you did surprise me, delightfully so." Giving her friend a hug, "better go find Jayne."

"See you later 'Nara." Kaylee left with a wave.

"Good luck Kay'." Inara said as the door closed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Simon had had a busy day inventorying and reinventorying the infirmary. It was the only place he felt safe, normal. He could play doctor and pretend nothing was wrong. He had Kaylee fooled into believing that he was well. No one else was on to him. One drawback was he had to leave to treat River; she still hated the infirmary. He also couldn't help but feel jealous of Mal. River adored him so. In some ways he was relieved that someone else could handle River, but she had been his alone for so long that he missed her, even if she was just down the hall.

He was looking around for something else to distract him when an ape appeared.

"Doc, Kaylee wants you to stay here." With that Jayne slammed the door shut.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

River was standing on her head.

"River! Stand up!" Mal ordered.

Flipping right side up with a graceful flourish, River smiled at him. "What's wrong Captain Daddy?"

"Next time do that in your room, or wear something that's not a dress."

"Aye, aye, Captain Daddy!" River said through a grin.

Mal shook his head but couldn't help smiling. Mentally a giant, physically beautiful but emotionally young – very young. A girl to be proud of, a girl so full of love and wonder, it was why Simon was willing to sacrifice everything for her.

Her face clouded over. "It's starting!" She sobbed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kaylee felt nervous, no, scared. The man she loved was in pain and scared. She has to take a chance, he is worth it – they are worth it. For the past few weeks Simon had been going through the motions of being alive: never smiling, rarely talking, when they had sex it was 'to' her not 'with' her. A curious thing was his almost nonstop fidgeting with his wedding ring. Today things change for the better; she will not consider otherwise.

She nods to Jayne who lets her enter.

"Kaylee what's going on?" Simon worriedly asks.

"It's time for you to come home."

"I am home."

"No you're not! Nothing you do is the way you used to do it. You hold Rill like she's not yours. You hold me like I'm a chore…"

"You seem to enjoy it!"

"Yes Simon, you sex me good. When we're in bed you are sexing 'me', but there's no 'we' there." Tears are coating her cheeks. "It's not just me. You hold everyone at a distance, and that has to stop. **_You_**, my dear husband have to heal because **_you_** have a family and **_you_** have friends. We need **_you_** whole, not hollow." Kaylee leaned against the door, Simon started towards her, she stopped him with a hand. "NO! We are here to cure you, my tears don't mean nothing."

"Why is Jayne at the door?"

"You can't leave without my say so." She slapped the door and Jayne opened it. "Jayne, why are you keeping Simon in this room?"

"You paid me. Need him roughed up a little? Throw that in for free!"

"No, just watch the door." With that Jayne shut the door hard.

"I can't believe you would do that,"

"You forced me Simon. Now you can't walk away, hide or pretend. Why do you no longer trust me?"

Looking down and away, he whispered. "I just… It's that… I'm afraid."

"Afraid of me?"

"Afraid that none of this is real. Afraid that I've betrayed everyone and everything I love; in one of Travis Walken's games."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N:** In the next chapter Jayne gets his fondest wish, well, at least one of them.


	5. Chapter 5 Kaylee takes charge of Simon

**THE RECOVERY: PART 4**  
By Zucht

_Kaylee takes charge of Simon's recovery_

Disclaimers: Not mine, no profit here.

A/N: A big **THANK YOU** to BlueEyedBrigadier for the beta work. Any and all mistakes are the fault of the author or _space monkeys_. (Personally i'm blaming the monkeys!)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**THE RECOVERY: PART 4**

Inara gently cradled Rill as she walked around the ship, silently giving praise to Buddha for the chance to hold such a peaceful piece of the 'verse. Even River had calmed down when Rill was near, giving Mal a much-needed break. Poor girl, so naturally full of love and wonder, clinging to Mal for comfort. The look that Mal had given her had left Inara feeling wanted; not her body but her, a distinction only Mal could awaken in **her**. She had taken Rill to the bridge, where Wash seemed a bit standoffish while Zoë cradled Rill – a distinction to remember. In the common room, Book's face showed remembered pleasures, but nothing else. Later, while in the engine room, Rill fell asleep to the gentle hum of the engine; the comfort of her mother, no doubt. Inara could feel Kaylee in there herself.

**XxxX**

Book looked out at the stars. The book that brought him so much comfort absently held to his chest. Many emotions played across his face, dominated by sadness.

**XxxX**

Jayne was hungry, but the chance to hit Simon was more tempting. Besides, he had been paid and he always did the job. It was a point of pride. Also, he liked the arguing. Couldn't understand what they were saying, but the arguing and crying were 'musing. A smile stayed on his face.

**XxxX**

In the cargo bay, Mal was gaining respect for Simon. Caring for a distraught River, Mal had discovered, was mighty tiring – the seemingly fragile young woman possessed a strength few could comprehend. The boy must be stronger and more patient than he gave him credit for. Glancing down at the remains of his clothing, he was glad he wasn't wearing good clothes; his shirt had two buttons left, a ripped sleeve and grease stains. His pants were in better shape, but his shins had taken a beating and he really wished he had worn a cup. But the look on her tortured face kept him with her; real pain and fear marring what should have been innocent features. Mal sighed as he realized that being a father is harder work than he had thought. It was times like this that he really missed his ma. She was not only strong but wise. He could honestly see River on their ranch…riding horses, enjoying the newborns, the sun, the wind and picnics on holidays. His ma would have loved River and Inara… Where did that thought come from?

"It's a nice thought," River said from his tear stained shirt. "Baby animals and baby Inaras…your Mama would be pleased. I like horses."

"Ah, little one," Mal said hugging her close. "If wishes were horses…"

"Jayne would be eating steak." River smirked. "Simon's feeling better, better and hungry."

"How about you? You are calmer."

"Calm begets peace begets calm."

"If you insist, lil' one. Let's get some thing to eat."

"I've got you something." Inara spoke from the step she was sitting on. River came over and took a bowl of protein cubes over to a crate she could perch on. Mal sat on the step below Inara, smiling when she handed him his bowl. "Horses huh?"

Mal choked on the cube in his mouth. "How much did you hear?"

"I like baby animals and horses. Do you really think your mother would have liked me?"

"Ma was tough and demanding, but she could see into a person like no one I ever saw. You would stand straight and tall into her stare and she would like you. You are a woman in a legal profession. That she would respect."

"That's some image to live up to."

"Where's Rill?" Mal suddenly noticed her absence and hoped to change the subject.

"Sleeping," Inara held up a communicator, "I put one in her crib with the button locked down."

"Nice idea…you should tell Kaylee."

"It's Kaylee's. She doesn't like being separated from Rill."

"Daughters can be demanding." Mal winked at River.

"Precious and precocious." River added from her perch, laughing with the other two. Her face suddenly changed. "Jayne just hit Simon. Deserved it, can't run from Reavers in the head."

"What's been bothering him?" Inara inquired.

"Reality's real, he doesn't believe it."

"Anything else?" Mal asked.

"Dead friend."

"Who?"

"Girl who brought him food. Asked her to contact 'Nara. Big Reaver squeezed, she wasn't strong. Simon saw. They took his clothes, no sleep, spoiled food, dirty water; sick, well, sick, well, sick, well…" River started softly crying. "…They beat him, he saw what wasn't there. Learned to feel pain, not his."

Inara and Mal pulled River into a hug whispering comfort…

**XxxX**

Wash still felt guilty. Zoë knew he hadn't wanted to talk about it. "Husband, talk to me. You helped get Simon back. You redeemed yourself."

"Not in my eyes, Zoë, not in my eyes." With this he stood. "Zoë…I have to confess to Simon, and soon."

**XxxX**

Jayne enjoyed punching Simon, was a bit puzzled too; the sissy had a hard stomach. After he had shoved the doctor back in the infirmary, he gave Kaylee an appraising look. Seems that regular sexin' a pretty good workout – it never occurred to him how important being fit was to a surgeon. He hoped Inara would stop by with more food.

**XxxX**

"Simon, are you alright?" Kaylee was scared – Jayne looked like he really enjoyed that punch. And what was with that leer he gave her?

Simon coughed a few times. "Yeah, just fine. You must really hate me!"

"Simon, I love you but running times over, Mr. Top Three Percent."

"Did you ever wonder how many doctors were in my class?"

"Don't change the subject."

"29"

"29? That would make you the top three percent. _Why the dodge_?"

"My transcripts showed the truth, otherwise it's considered unseemly to brag…to talk about one's successes."

"Simon," Kaylee decides to take control of the discussion. "It's time to 'step boldly into today.' Walken still has you scared, why?"

"He wants Rill, Kaylee! He'll kill you and not think twice about it. He used our marriage like a battering ram. He took my clothes, my health, my dignity but he left my wedding ring. Music was blasted into my cell every hour or so, I grew to hate 'The Wedding March'. He beat me when I wouldn't tell him about you. The food was rancid, the water was dirty, I slept on a cement floor… Walken told me stories about you; that you were whoring and servicing Allied troops for free. Every medical test I ever heard of, and some I hadn't, were performed on me, many of them illegal! I think he even cut into my brain. When he killed Kiara, I almost snapped. She was supposed to be nice to me, to get me to open up, and it worked. I told her about you, how you look and how your smile is brighter than day. How our courtship took so long because I was afraid. About our first kiss. How our first time gave me a grin that lasted a week. I told her all that and she didn't tell him anything, none of it. He stood in front of me and crushed the life out of her, like she was nothing more than a tissue. All I could think about after that was that could be you, would be you. The horrors that River faced, Rill would have a lifetime of with no one to care or come after her. This ring," Simon held his hand. "This ring has brought me my greatest joys – You, Rill, River, your family, the Captain, Zoë, Wash, Book, Inara, Serenity and freedom. I'm afraid of losing all that. In a heartbeat you can be dead, Rill and River tortured or broken and thrown out like go se." With his rambling finished, Simon collapsed on the tile floor, his body wracked with spasms as he finally broke down completely; tears flowing as he sobbed and wailed uncontrollably.

Kaylee was crying also, she prayed for strength, strength she had to find. The strength of her Father and her Captain, strength she had never had to have but needed now. Simon had always been strong, stronger than he knew. That he hadn't broken was proof of that strength. How can she prove to him that he's whole?

Kaylee walked over to a counter and wiped her face with a towel. She looked at him and made her resolve. She is Kaywinnit Lee Frye Tam, wife of Doctor Simon Tam, mother of Rill Lee Frye, mechanic on space transport Serenity; time to be an adult. She covered Simon with a blanket, cradled his head in her lap and sang to him; sang of her love for him, sang like to Rill, sang until he slept and sang until she slept.

**XxxX**

Hours later she awoke to see Simon staring at her

"You look pretty."

"I'm a mess."

"**No**," he closed his eyes. "**_Pretty_**." And he fell asleep.

Kaylee pulled a pillow from under the exam table and slid it under Simon's head. With a smile, she went to the door and relieved a groggy Jayne of his duty. Leaning against the door, she closed her eyes for a moment of thanks. When she opened her eyes, River's nose was an inch from her own.

"Praying?"

"It's a comfort." Kaylee sputtered, her heart racing from fright. "You scared me! Remember 'personal space'?"

"Wanted to be in your prayer."

"You always are, sweetie."

"Simon sleeps well, Kaylee song in his head."

"My song?"

"You sang to him… he remembers… can return now."

"He's well?"

"No, first of a thousand... Must learn to crawl… Sleep now..." And she wandered off.

"I thought she was better," Kaylee said to no one.

"Seemed alright to me." Mal said from behind her.

Kaylee's heart jumped again. "I'm going to bell all of you!"

"Just don't be giving Jayne a cow bell, he'll ring it all day just to annoy."

"Probably right. You said you understood River?"

"Simon's sleeping comfortably and he's started healing, but he's got a ways to go."

"It's getting scary how well you understand her."

Wrapping his arms around Kaylee, "I just listen."

"No, I listen, you hear."

"You're starting to sound like your sister-in-law."

"Must be lack of sleep."

"Go clean up, I'll stay here, keep the space monkeys away."

"I love my Captain." Kissing him on the cheek, Kaylee quickly retreated to her cabin.

"Should Simon be jealous?" Inara asked crossing the common area, holding Rill.

"She's my mei-mei, 'Nara."

"Your…well….ahem." Having been caught off guard by an unusually sentimental Mal, she decides to change the subject, "How's Simon?"

"River thinks he can start healing now."

"That's good news!"

"Rill!" Kaylee whispers, quickly exiting her room after hearing Inara's voice, and taking Rill from her. "My precious girl, did you have a good time with Auntie 'Nara?"

"She's had a full day of games and loving."

"She didn't miss me?" Kaylee asked sadly.

"Of course she did. River showed up every time she grew agitated. A quick cuddle and coo and Rill was happy."

"About the only times all day River was calm." A bruised and battered Mal groused.

Kaylee thought to herself, "If only it were that easy…."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC **

**A/N:** "step boldly into today." Is a quote from Wisdom from the Ninja Village of the Cold Moon by Stephen K. Hayes.


	6. Chapter 6 Simon Writes a Letter to Rill

**Story Note:** As a part of his recovery, Simon decides to pen his thoughts in a letter to be given to Rill when she comes of age.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

THE RECOVERY: LETTERS – SIMON

My Dearest Rill,

By the time you read this I hope your life is wonderful, that you have brothers and sisters and more cousins than your Aunt River can count. I'm writing this letter and entrusting it to the Brothers at Southtown Abby on Persephone; they will see that you receive it after your twenty-first birthday. I hope the information is already known to you, but a lot can happen and the truth is not always what it seems. This letter is to tell you my story.

Your Aunt River and I are Core born and bred. Privileged are the circumstances that we were raised in. We wanted for nothing but our parent's attention. They were always busy with careers, parties, charity work, the Arts and pretty much everything else except us. Please don't misunderstand; they loved us as best they could, as they themselves had been loved, as was the custom and fashion of the times. I still love my parents, but they are puppets of the government and cannot, at this time be trusted.

As I said, River and I were born into privilege; that means money, possessions and property. In other words wealthy. Your mother's family barely managed to make a living. When I met them I discovered what it was to be rich – something my family never knew. The happiness my parents have always strived for flows from the Frye's like a wellspring. If you ever need help the Frye's will stand with you, because you're family.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Growing up River and I only had each other to rely on. I am considered gifted by the academic world. River makes me look like an idiot child, in spite of this, watching her grow up was a joy There is nothing she can't learn or do; nothing!

When the government conned her into attending their Academy for gifted children she was eager. Later I found out that the Academy had operated on her brain, experimented on her brain. They turned a beautiful, intelligent girl into a psychic with a confused personality. In rescuing her I forfeited my career, money and my family. This is how we came to the Rim as fugitives. It's also how I met your mother.

For brevity I'm omitting many events and details, most of which can be found in my journals. Hopefully you've learned Latin.

When I discovered that River was being held captive, I spent a year making contacts and finally paid some men to help me smuggle her out in a drugged suspended animation state. Those men delivered her to me on Persephone, in a specially designed crate that kept her safe.

I was on my way to book passage on the "Grundug" when I passed this beat up old Firefly (I do think the design has character and grace), In front of which sat your mother, shilling for passengers. The way your mother smiles I'm surprised there weren't hundreds lined up to ship out on Serenity. I fell in love that day, but with the Alliance chasing me and River having been driven insane, I refused to follow my heart. Also, shortly after Serenity left atmo an Alliance spy shot your mother. As she lay dying an Alliance cruiser hailed us to be boarded. I then did the most shameful thing that I've ever done (your mother forgave me without a seconds thought – great woman that mother of yours). I bargained with her life – run or no operation. If Kaylee hadn't been gut shot and needed immediate medical attention, Mal would have spaced me without a thought. It didn't take him long to see the value of having a medic on board (He does seem to get shot fairly often); besides he liked the fact that basically I was at war with the Alliance.

Mal is someone else you can count on. He is the most pure leader I've ever encountered. He's at his best in pressure situations, it may seem like luck, but luck you can't count on, Mal you can.

After months of close calls and patching up the crew: cuts scrapes, knife wounds, the occasional bullet hole (especially Mal) and fertility advice for Zoë. I let my self fall hopelessly in love.

River had stabilized somewhat, allowing me a chance…

This reminds me, do not trust Jayne Cobb. He turned your Aunt and me over to the Alliance. When they arrested him too he helped us escape. I repeat do not trust this man.

As I was saying, River had stabilized somewhat and had defeated a bounty hunter with an ingenious plan. This was a momentous moment; the crew accepted her and Mal sort of adopted her – later on he actually did adopt he as his own (not legally, but in his heart, calling her his daughter), and she called him Captain Daddy.

The bounty hunter had shot me and mentally traumatized your mother. Finally I reached out for her… Our courtship was not easy. I had a lot to learn. Nothing in my life had prepared me for loving someone as completely as your mother demanded and I'm not talking about sex. Your mother demanded love, trust, loyalty openness, honesty and belief. She never made this list or demanded that I follow it; instead she lives it with every beat of her heart. There was an old earth bard who wrote, "To thy own self be true." Your mother's entire personality lives this way. She loves with every molecule of her body and I am fortunate to receive more love than I ever dreamed there was in the 'verse.

The birth of you my beautiful daughter only amplified that love. Thank you.

Now for the crux of this letter. A couple of months after you were conceived, River and I were captured by the Alliance. She managed to escape on her own. I wasn't so lucky. I was kept in a small cement cell, no bed, no basin and the toilet was a hole in the floor. I was stripped physically, mentally and emotionally beaten. A girl was strangled in front of me. Noise was blared into my cell every time I fell asleep. My food was rancid and the water dirty. I was questioned at odd times and abased and debased. They made up stories about my wife cheating on me at wild parties she had been to. The head mans favorite was how she "serviced" an entire platoon, one after the other. He didn't know three things: Her name, her personality or about you. Many times I was reduced to tears, body wracking sobs. I missed her so.

In our wedding Shepard Book mentioned 'the two shall become one flesh". When Mal and your grandfather Frye rescued me, what little sanity I had left clung to your mother's love and I kept repeating, "one flesh". I was held for around seven months and I'm not the man, or husband, I was and I don't know if I ever will be. But I want to be. It has taken me a while to realize that all this is not a hallucination.

Your mother deserves the best, for better or worse she chose me. Everyday is a trial for me to even exist – I will never stop trying!

When you were born we gave you your mother's last name, to avoid the Tam curse, and her mother's maiden name. Your first name came from the first picnic your mother and I took planet side, beside a rill. River took it as a complement, which in a way it is.

I have a lot of work to do to become the man and husband I was. Your mother is a patient woman and I love her.

I'd like to give you some pieces of advice before I close. First, don't settle in love, demand to be treated right. Second, always do what's right – I did and lost everything and gained the 'verse. Third, sharing is more fun than not, it also makes ills easier. Fourth, family matters. Fifth, be true to yourself. And lastly, do not trust Jayne Cobb.

I Love You Always,

Your Father


	7. Chapter 7 Kaylee Writes Her Own Letter

**Story Note:** As a part of his recovery, Simon decided to pen his thoughts in a letter to be given to Rill when she comes of age. After Kaylee had read his letter, she decided to write one of her own…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

THE RECOVERY: LETTERS – KAYLEE

Dear Rill,

Your Father knows that I am writing this letter – he doesn't know that I read his letter first. As your Mother, I want you to know that even though it reads that way, he's not suicidal or in poor health ready to kick off any moment. Your Father is the strongest man I know. That includes Mal, your Grand Pa and Uncle Mac; so that's saying something.

Your Father has fought the Alliance, armed men and Reavers. He has faced guns, knives, clubs, fire and torture. He still stands like a man. His scars may take a lifetime to heal, but he's not as bad off as some and he has family to help.

Family, that stands together when times ain't so good, is an idea your father is learning about. I never met his folks, so I can't say what kind of people they are. My own family fights like cats and dogs, but we're always there for each other. And will always be there for you also.

I should say before I go any farther that I love you and that your Father's hopes and wishes are mine. Grow up strong and do right. Don't let a man use you. When you are hired on a job, do it right. Be honest, at least as honest as you can be. When you love, well, find somebody who loves you more than themselves and that you love more than yourself. Never confuse sex for love, they ain't the same – but when combined, WOW, something different and better!

I suppose I should tell you about myself. I was raised on a farm, sort of. Pop is a mechanic and a darned good one. We had little but still had plenty. There were crops and critters and machines all over. I guess I don't have to tell you that I was drawn to the machine shop as soon as I could crawl. Mom tells me that I used to crawl in there and talk to the machines like they were friends. One day they found me screaming at a new part; when Pop took it from me he noticed that it felt light. When he examined it he discovered that it had been made with the wrong alloy and would have caused the engine to explode. He never kept me out of the shop after that – except for schoolin'.

Schoolin', now that's important. I never took to it, never needed it where machines were concerned. Might have had more options back home if'n I'd a known how to manage a shop, not just fix stuff. Now your Father liked school, never really quit learnin' Takes to learnin' about the planets and people we visit, always reading up on medical procedures. And he enjoys it, the way you do the suckle – I'm sure glad your teeth ain't in yet.

When I met Mal, I fixed his ship – that had been on our rock for two weeks – in less than a minute. He hired me on the spot, well after a face-to-face with my daddy. Mal is tough but fair, he's the first to face danger and the last to be paid (he doesn't know that I know and I'm not sure who else knows, but I'm sure Zoë does). I love my Captain.

After a while we were joined by Inara Serra, Shepherd Book, your Father and Aunt River. Your father did bargain with my life, although it ain't likely the Alliance would have stood around and waited while he operated on me. Seems likely his bargain saved my life.

Always remember, forgivin' somebody don't take the effort hating does.

When I met your Father, he was the prettiest and most polished man I'd ever seen. Some of the polish has worn off; don't make him any the less pretty. He is also a true gentleman. I used to think it was his upbringing, now I know better, it's his nature. I hope you've learned manners and properness from him. Many times I told him, manners don't mean nothing in the Black. He argued that it means more. This is a rare instance where we're both right. Manners don't mean nothing here in the Black, but having them and using them sure can make things nice and sometimes easier. Also, there are times and situations where knowing how you are expected to behave can stop plenty embarrassment.

About Jayne Cobb; he has his uses, like fighting, toting and eating. But your Fathers right, don't trust him.

I've been writing this beside your crib, my beautiful daughter. Watching you and your Father sleep. Listening to Serenity hum. Your Father doesn't hear it – it's music to my ears.

I had better end this letter and curl up next to your Father. I really do love him.

Remember, I'll always love you and be there for you.

Be good.

Love,

Mommie

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8 The Crew's Letters

**The Crew's letters**

Inara was tired, it had been an unusually long day starting with the ships emergency beacon malfunctioning and ending with a long evening talking with Zoë about fertility techniques. She really hoped that they could conceive this time. Despite Mal's frequent grumps, the ship had been happier since the birth of Rill.

As she entered the mess intent on making a pot of orange blossom chamomile tea, she couldn't miss seeing River in the common area crying silently. Moving out of her usual graceful glide, she hurried over to the young woman. Sitting beside the crying teen, her arm was barely around her when River turned and buried her head into Inara's shoulder and started crying harder.

Having seen numerous of River's episodes, she was startled by her silence and then she saw why; Rill was sleeping beside River in her basinet. After several minutes River calmed down enough for Inara to find out what was going on.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

River nodded and sniffed.

"Why do you have Rill with you?"

River held Inara in a vise like grip and spoke softly into her shoulder, "Simon and Kaylee are arguing."

Stroking the young woman's hair she frowns. "What are they arguing about Sweetie?"

"The letters…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"…Damn it Kaylee! You had no right to include everyone in this."

"It'll be nice Simon. Everyone loves Rill."

"My letter was private…"

Cutting him off, she spits out, "You think I let everyone read your letter? I'm insulted Simon. Nobody and I mean nobody has even seen your letter!"

Backing up to the wall, he slides down it to the floor, realizing how close he is to crossing a line he may not be able to… …return from. "I am sorry Kaylee."

She crossed her arms and looked down at her husband. "What are you sorry about Simon?"

Looking up at her, he sighed, "For doubting you, for not believing that the one person I value above all others would keep her word. Mostly for forgetting who you are."

Kneeling beside him she stroked the cheek of his tired looking face. 'Damn the Alliance!' She thought, 'Remember, be strong, he needs your strength.' Choking back the bitterness she feels, she lifts his chin. "Simon, I love you. And I 'm sorry for not talking to you about including letters from our friends in with your letter to Rill. I thought it would be sweet."

"I'm sorry." He said as he turned his head from her.

"No you don't!" She said turning his head toward her by the chin, "No running, no hiding, remember?"

Placing his hand on hers, he barely smiles. "Thank you."

"Will you be Ok while I secure the letters in the lock box?"

"Yes." He replied tiredly.

Kaylee kissed his cheek and quickly left to secure the letter in a hidey-hole only she knew of. As the silence in their room grew, Simon wrapped his arms around his knees and made himself into as tiny a ball as possible.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Locking the engine room door, she moved between the engine and the far wall. Kneeling down she removed the panel that hid her hidey-hole; Kaylee pulled out the lock box that held her dearest treasures. Pulling the last of the letters from her coverall's inner pocket, she smiled and sat down to read them before sealing them in the box she had made just for the letters.

Smiling, she started with Inara's sweet letter.

Sweetie,

You are so very precious! A true ball of love, just like your mommie. She is the sweetest mei mei I could ever have; so full of love and energy. Nobody comes closer to being a ray of sunshine like she does and you are just like her.

Your father is a great man also. He is the finest surgeon I have ever met and he makes your mother the happiest woman in the 'verse.

I promised your mother to keep this short, so I'll close by saying that I love you and if you ever need me for anything, just let me know.

With all my love.

Auntie Inara

-

Kaylee had to laugh at Jayne's short an ill written note.

Rill –

Keep ur gun klean.

Et wen u kin.

If'n u tak coin fer a job du et, lesin u kin git more.

-Jayne Cobb

-

She read and reread the next letter. Pausing to wonder at the message, she decided that River's letter was, well River.

Dear Rilly,

For a 'boob' your Father is smart, brave and married well.

Your Mother is my best friend and the best woman ever!

Captain Daddy is as brave as Simon – He's really a Shadoe.

The guy behind you wants you dead.

Loving You,

Aunt River

-

Kaylee was finished reading Mal's letter almost as soon as she started; she knew how difficult it had been for him to put down anything, but his message told her volumes.

Rill-

You're part of my crew.

-Captain Malcolm Reynolds.

-

It amazed her that Zoë's and Wash's letter perfectly described the pair.

Dear Rill,

We want you to know that your parents are great. Simon is a peerless doctor and Kaylee is unmatched as a mechanic. They are good people and better friends. If you ever need us, we'll be there for you.

Remember two things; always fly true and keep yourself as sharp as your knife.

Always,

Zoë and Wash

-

The last letter touched her the most. How like Shepard Book to laud praise and be cryptic at the same time.

THE RECOVERY: LETTERS – BOOK

Dear Child,

Have faith child. Trust your family, they are special people.

Your mother sees more good in people than any ten shepherds I know. Her smile is always a welcome sight and knows more about machinery than anyone I have ever met. She is equal to your Father in brilliance and compassion.

Your Father is special. People who give up everything for another are very rare. I do not think I have ever admired anyone more.

The time I have spent on Serenity with them has enriched my life more than they can ever understand. It has brought me peace as well as friendship. Never underestimate the value of friendship.

If you ever need me the Brothers at Southtown Abby should know where I can be found.

Your Friend

Shepard Book

-

After securing the panel and sealing the letters box, he straightened her clothing and opened the engine room hatch to see Mal standing against the bulkhead waiting for her.

"Have a good read?"

Staring at him she gulped. "How did you know?"

"The only time you lock that door is when you and Simon are rutten' or when you are up to mischief. Now, you ain't got Simon with you and you haven't been up to mischief since you two started rutten', the only conclusion is that you were reading the letters."

"You gonna' tell?"

"Ain't no need little Kaylee. Best take that box to Book before Jayne wants a peek."

Stepping to him she stands on her toes and kisses his cheek. "Thank you Captain… …Tightpants."

"Get, before I change my mind."

"Aye, aye, Mal."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 The Psychic's New Clothes

**The Recovery: Part 5 --- The Psychics New Clothes Part 1**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Kaylee, are you goin' to town or not?" Mal called into the Tam Suite.

"Right here Captain." She answered from the cargo hold.

"Listen, I'm giving River come coin for clothes. Keep an eye on her OK."

"Can't Inara…"

"I'm asking you."

"Ok sir. What clothes does she need?"

"Underthings for one, it'd be a kindness not to have to shoot Jayne. Boots, a coat, thick socks, warmer clothes if you can talk her into it. I agreed to let her choose her own clothes, but I'd like a little need to be considered." He pressed a coin into Kaylee's hand. "I'd like you to buy some hair ribbons and a silver hair clip for me to give to her."

"That's sweet Captain."

"With the coin you've got for parts, you should have enough for a nice lunch, not from a stall or a bar. Someplace with table cloths and manners and no fights breaking out."

"Wow, this is a treat. Can I invite Inara too?"

"Go ahead, ask Zoë too. It'll do you all good to be away from the men folk for a spell."

"Are you feelin' alright Captain?"

"Best hurry before Jayne hears about the food."

"Yes Sir, Cap'in. I'm practically down the ramp now."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

River was dancing with glee, the coins in her purse sounded like music and the more she danced the livelier their tune.

"River calm down." Kaylee mother henned, "It's going to be a long day of shopping, don't tire yourself out early."

"'K Kay," River chirped, slowing to walk beside her sister-in-law. "I've never been allowed to dress myself before. First it was mother, then school and whatever I could scrounge from ya'll on Serenity. Mal likes the music of coin too,"

"It is sweet, like Rill's laugh… uh, how is…?"

River stared into space for a second, then "Simon's changing her, we left just in time." She said with a smile. "Book's helping, likes her innocence."

"I think that's why everyone likes babies."

"I like you baby," a thin ugly man said pointing his long knife a Kaylee. "You and me are going to par…"

He never finished the sentence, River had kicked his knife hand imbedding the knife hilt deep into his thigh.

"That was sweet work miss, " came from behind them. Emerging from a cobbler's emporium was a local deputy lawman, "fast and smooth."

"I don't like scary men."

"They'd do well to steer clear of you. I'll handle the paperwork, but I'll need your name and where to contact you."

"She's…' Kaylee began.

"My name is River Reynolds," River interrupted, "This is my sister Kaylee.' River was playing the innocent, inexperienced girl very well. "My father captains the firefly transport Serenity. We're supposed to leave in the morning."

"Not a problem miss Reynolds, have a pleasant day." He left dragging River's victim after him.

"River Reynolds?"

"Not a lie. River Reynolds not wanted."

"Except by us."

"Except by you." River said giving Kaylee a hug.

The storeowner emerged from the store. "Young miss, that thug has been costing me business, if there's anything…"

"New boots." River piped in.

"River!" Kaylee started, "We can't ask for new boots."

"We came for boots." She replied innocently.

"I'll give you a good deal, so you don't feel indebted.' The cobbler added.

"Ok, I give." Kaylee conceded. She gave River a quick once over and wondered when she had started looking 13.

The shop owner wouldn't let River take from the shelf; instead he measured her feet and legs. "You must like to dance, young miss."

"Yes she does," Kaylee interjected worriedly. "How did you know?"

"Her feet have taken a lot of abuse and her calf muscles are too well developed for her age. It's easy when you grow up in the business. For instance miss, you're a mechanic with a young baby."

Kaylee was scared, he knew too much. But River was smiling serenely.

"There are burns and engine grease on your boots and your legs are slightly, 'swollen'. See easy when you know what to look for." He replied with a smile.

Once a price had been determined for the boots, a very low price, including a pair of shoes Kaylee had liked, the man promised to deliver the shoes to Serenity that afternoon.

The parts Kaylee wanted were available nearby. The parts Kaylee wanted at a reasonable price were a mile out of town – so they hired a rickshaw. This was a new experience for River, she was positively bubbling with excitement. Kaylee had to order her to sit still. After they had left the city they passed a farmhouse with clothes piled high in the front yard.

"Kaylee what is that?"

"Looks like a sale."

"From the yard?"

"Sometimes people need coin, sometimes space, sometimes people die and this is how relations get rid of personal objects."

"Can we stop?"

"On the way back."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kaylee found the parts she needed and a couple she wanted and left with a very good deal. The salesman didn't notice that while River played with a broken part, she was signalling to Kaylee if the price could go down – it could always go down. It didn't hurt that the salesman wanted Kaylee; would have made a move on her if River hadn't been there, her apparent simpleness and youth creeped him no small amount. Finally, with coin paid and delivery agreed on, River and Kaylee were on their way back to town.

When they reached the farmhouse with the clothes in the yard, River jumped out of the rickshaw before Kaylee had asked for it to stop.

River was enchanted; there were so many clothes, many in her size and so pretty!

"Your young friend sure is happy." The old woman who lived in the house observed to Kaylee.

"We've had a good morning, and her daddy gave her coin for clothes."

"Most of those clothes belonged to my daughter. She got married and will have none of the home made dresses now. If they fit your friend, I'll make a good deal. Do me some good to know a girl that pretty and happy is enjoying my work."

Kaylee excused herself and used her Comm. Unit to let Zoë and Inara know where they were. She then joined River in searching through the clothes.

Kaylee could tell the old woman knew her craft; no scrimping on details, each stitch was tight and even, buttons were tight and each piece had been freshly laundered. She found a couple of skirts she liked and started a pile of her own beside River's.

Zoë and Inara arrived in their own rickshaw. "Ruth?" Inara said walking up to the old woman, "Is that you?"

"Why child, is that you Inara Serra?"

"It's good to see you." Inara said stepping up and taking Ruth's hands in her own, turning to Zoë and Kaylee. "Ruth made dresses for my mother. Mother always said she was the best."

"Still is by the looks of these.' Kaylee added, handing Inara a skirt.

"How's your daughter? Gail isn't it?"

"You always did remember everything. Gail is married and living in the city. 'Bout never see her anymore. Likes her clothed store bought now."

"That little… I am so sorry Ruth"

"Don't be child, choices were made, gotta live with what comes."

"Do you still work?"

"I do what little comes my way."

"I, we can help a little."

"No charity or make work."

"Of course not Ruth, but I can list you as a quality seamstress with the guild. Also," Inara leaned close and whispered, "River has a birthday in a couple of months. If you could make something…"

"I think I understand. Some nicery. Let's see, no prints, not restrictive, elegant…"

"Her father and brother view her as a child so more conservative than not."

"How about bead work?"

"Not much, she likes to pick at things."

"She's a pretty girl, should we show off her legs?"

"No, no… How about her shoulders? But not strapless."

"Inara, just a thought, I have a bolt of forest green material that would show off her fair skin beautifully."

"It sounds lovely. I think you have enough to work with."

"Inara." Kaylee said from the yard, "we'd better settle up and get to lunch before Wash has to bring Serenity here to pick up Rivers purchase. River stop laughing!"

"Ruth would you join us for lunch?" Inara asks.

"That would be nice Inara. But you go ahead. It's been a glorious morning, with seeing you again and watching River dance around and meeting Kaylee and Zoë. Where did she go anyway?"

Kaylee looked around. 'There she is, watching the cattle." In truth Kaylee knew the road was what Zoë watched, but why worry the old woman.

Kaylee was impressed by the deal Ruth and River struck. It was low but Ruth seemed pleased. Kaylee started to say something but the look Inara gave her stopped her. After the clothes were bundled and they were leaving in the rickshaws did Kaylee say something. "That was too low River."

"It was fair. She has coin and what she said of her daughter is mostly true. She makes clothes so people will stop by and she won't be lonely. Inara's ideas will help. She's already planning to take daddy out there this evening.

"Mal will hate that."

"No. Mal likes farms and he is respectful to them that's earned it. Besides, Ruth is a tie to Inara's mother, hopes for approval about captain."

"What approval?"

"To love."

The hug Kaylee gave River was long. "That's good news, but you aren't supposed to be reading people."

"Can't not sometimes, minds yell. Saw a lot with eyes."

"And what did you see?"

"Ruth wants company, Zoë wants a baby, Inara wants the Captain and you want to know that Rill just had a bottle and is asleep." She laughed, "Jayne too. Wash and Mal are hunting work and Simple Simon is in bed trying to nap but worried about you, me, no you – he takes so much in his head. Call him, he'll sleep then!"

Kaylee got out the Comm. Unit she had made after Rill was born, no speaker except for an earpiece and a light that signals an incoming communication. When she signalled she knew Simon would leave the room first so they wouldn't disturb Rill.

"Simon here." He'd learned caution when he wasn't sure where River was.

"Just checking on you."

"Rill's fine, she's sleeping.. She looks like you when you're asleep."

"Ravishing?"

"I was thinking peaceful. Beautiful of course, but mostly peaceful."

"That's sweet."

"How's River doing?"

"She's a girl on a shopping spree. Seems to have been dancing practically all day."

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant sweetheart. I think the tongue she just stuck out was meant for you."

"So she's her bratty self?"

"Every bit. She's having a very good day. We bought the engine parts, her some boots, dresses and we're going to lunch. We'll buy the rest of her stuff this afternoon."

"I'll let the Captain know."

'Rest first."

"Yes dear." He said dourly.

"Simon don't be that way."

"Simon."

"Simon?"

"Simon!" She yelled.

"You are so easy." Simon laughed.

"Gitin' it regular like has made you cocky," Kaylee retorted.

River grabbed the Comm. Unit from Kaylee, "Hey! She yelled into it, "young, impressionable mind here!"

Kaylee blushed, imagined Simon also red, wasn't sure but it sounded like Inara and Zoë were laughing in the other rickshaw.

"Kaylee…" Simon started, "… Kaylee, Rill's waking up, I've got to go. Have a good lunch, all of you." And he cut the communications.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10 The Psychic’s New Clothes 2

**The Psychic's New Clothes Part II**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The café that Ruth had recommended was exactly what Mal had asked for, good food, manners, place settings and tablecloths. Best of all, River was enjoying the treat. Even Zoë had loosened up, telling stories that even Kaylee didn't know.

"… so there we were in a petting zoo, Wash trying to juggle those goslings when it happened – this he goat rammed him in the…" Zoë noticed the other diners looking at her, "… Let's just say we defiantly overpaid for that hotel room"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lunch was over and the rickshaws were loaded when River's eyes got big, she grabbed Kaylee's Comm. Unit from Kaylee's pocket and handed it to her as it flashed.

"Kaylee." It was Mal?

"What's wrong?" A very young mother asked.

"Kaylee…" Kaylee could hear her daughter in the background. "…Rill has an ear infection and some fever."

"Oh God!"

"Simon says it's nothing to worry about. Frankly he's more worried about not telling you than how sick Rill is."

"We'll be there as quick as we cam. Kaylee out."

During the conversation River had a far away look in her eyes. "Simon's not worried about Rill."

"Kaylee," Inara suggested, "I can take over with River this afternoon."

"That would be shiny 'Nara." Kaylee sounded a little less worried. "Zoë and I can take the bundles we've already bought to the ship. If that's Ok with you Zoë?"

"I've been gone from the ship longer than I had planned anyway." Zoë responded, "Thank you for including me on this lunch."

"You're welcome." Kaylee said in unison with River.

"Besides," Zoë began, "I wouldn't miss the Captain squirming for anything."

River starts laughing.

"Squirming about what?" A puzzled Kaylee asks.

"About," Inara interjects. "who River is lingerie shopping with."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"'Nara, what is love?"

Inara's stomach dropped, it had been pleasant walking from the café to the shops with River. The young woman's child like view of the world was refreshing. "I honestly do not know."

"Yes you do."

"Honestly River, if love bit me right now… Ouch!" River playfully bit Inara on her arm. "What was that for?"

"Had to see. Daddy didn't like it either."

"You bit Mal too?"

"Same story, different cover. Taste the same."

"River…"

"Dance too long, get tired, listen to the heart."

"Mei mei, Mal and I will get together in our own time."

"Need is now!" She said hugging Inara. As if a switch had been pulled River changed. "Time for girlie things." River said pulling Inara into a store.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Inara was tired. For three hours she and River had argued about undergarments. River hates feeling constricted.

Inara had bought her a few items, some lacy and some utilitarian. She believed River might use the exercise shorts and bra. Oh yes and a big bag of thick socks, so Rivers feet wouldn't get cold.

The nextstop was short. Mal wanted River to have pants to work in. She opted for brown coveralls like Kayleee's even buying a star shaped patch for the knee.

When it cam to buying a coat River found a white calf-length fur lined heavy coat, coated so dirt wouldn't stain. With mstching gloves and scarf River looked regal. Her haggling skills impressed Inara, even though she got very low prices, Inara knew the store still made a profit.

Heading back to the ship they stopped at a resale shop to look for a nice dress, finding one on blue that had a loose skirt for dancing River also found a brown coat like Mal's. River is dancing with glee!!!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Meeting the two women at the ramp, Mal grouched, "Was fixin' to start a search… Like the coat River."

Grabbing Mal in a hug, River announces with a smile, "Safe!"

"Trouble?" Mal asks, scanning the area with narrowed eyes.

Instinctively, Inara moves into the ship and looks out.

"Safe!"

Mal looks worried; Inara however, could see River grinning at her.

"Safe!"

Catching on, Inara puts her hands on her hips and pretends to glare at River, "YOU CORE PLANET HARPY, LET GO OF MY MAN!"

An annoyed Mal watches River laugh herself silly, seeing Inara smiling out of the corner of his eye he asks, "What is going on?"

"Earlier today River bit me."

"River, aren't you too old to be biting?"

"You asked, didn't know what to do." River sang.

"Mal, I think she's matchmaking."

"Mat… Wha? Little one, I don't need…"

"Fast draw too slow, got shot, won't fall."

Like a good commander facing ever changing battle situations, Mal switches to a tactic he learned from his mother. "Behave, or you don't get your surprise."

Looking up at Mal with big saucer shaped eyes, River humbly smiles. "Being nice."

Reaching into his coat pocket, Mal retrieves a bag of hair ribbons. "I bought these for you."

The smile on River's face brought light into Mal's heart.

"And this," Mal pulls a silver hair clip, shaped like a bird in flight, from his shirt pocket. "is also for you."

Squeeling, River takes the clip and beging to dance around the cargo bay.

"Kaylee bought them?" Inara asked.

"She didn't have time."

"You chose the bird?"

"Freest animal there is."

"Mal, that's, sweet." She looks at Mal watching River dance. The look confuses her.

"You're missing it." Mal states with a wry smile.

"Missing what?"

"The fruits of your labors."

Inara turned and watched River; every fluid movement radiated glee. "Why did youdopt her?"

Mal just stood there.

"How did she get to you?"

Mal just stood there.

"She was part of your crew, family."

Mal just stood there.

"You care deeply for everyone on Serenity. Mal, what makes River different?"

Turning, he looks at her, "We come from the same place."

A look of confusion crosses her face as Mal walks off.

"Free." River chirped from behind Inara.

"What sweetie?"

"You asked, comprehension is paramount, understanding is useless so."

"I don't comprehend or understand."

Stepping forward, River cups her left hand over Inara's right ear, "Don't listen…" and her right hand over Inara's heart, "…hear."

Leaning forward, Inara touches her forehead to River's, "I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Stepping back, River holds the bag of hair ribbons out,"Can you show…"

"Of course. In fact, why don't we go to your cabin and decide which new dress you want ot wear tonight? Then I'll show you a few tricks with hair ribbons."

"Kin I watch?" Jayne leared from the weight bench.

"Lemonade is sweet." River said tapping her forehead.

Inara's surprise at Jayne's hasty retreat was answered by River. "Told him, could kill him with my brain – he understands, doesn't comprehend."

Stifling the laugh she wanted to give at Jayne's misunderstanding, she turns to River and say's, "All action starts with the brain, right."

"For most people…" River says with a beaming smile, "… some doubt about Jayne though."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Dinner that night was special. Coin in the pockets and a good harvest on the planet kept Book in the kiychen all afternoon.

"Smells good preacher." Zoe said inhaling.

"Hands back!" He snapped, slapping Jayne's hand with a wooden spoon.

"How's Rill, Simon?" Wash asked.

"Her fever broke before Kaylee got back to the ship."

"Why didn't you tell Kaylee so she could enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Wash inquired.

"Because he's not the 'boob' River say's he is." Kaylee answered, walking in with Rill on her hip.

Mal and Inara walk in "… she will be herre in a moment Mal. She wants to show off her new dress."

"Which one? She returned with a whole wardrobe!"

"And coin in her pocket."

"How did she do that? I didn't give her that much coin."

"Sales, bargaining; she a sales persons worse nightmare."

"I may have to let her in on more of our jobs."

"No! Captain she's too young…"

Rill lets out a scream, drawing alls attention. Suddenly River is standing at the table. "Thank you Rill." She says smiling shyly, dressed in a blue gingham sun dress with matching hair ribbons woven into her hair and a red ribbon holding her hair back, watching everyone staring at her.

"Still barefoot little one?" Mal asks, looking at her bare feet.

Looking down, she wiggles her toes, "Dogs bark when pent."

"River," Simon began, "you look pretty."

"Simon!" Kaylee chided, "Rill and I think she's beautiful."

"I'll say." Wash added.

"Very pretty." Zoe stated while giving Wash a look that told everyone that he had commented to quickly.

"Let'z eat." Jayne barked.

"You look lovely." Book commented.

"I think she looks amazing." Inara began, "what do you think Mal?"

Mal looked at River and she smiled brightly, "She looks nice."

"Mal…" Inara begins warningly.

River squeals and hugs Mal, "Mal. Bad. In the Latin."

"Mal?" Inara questions, volumes of worry echoed with Just his name said aloud.

"Private." River states to Inara. "Not how he sees you."

"River…" Mal growls.

Mussing Mal's hair River laughs, "Secrets aren't secret if everyone knows. Prayers answered sometimes no, sometimes yes, always answered." Looking at Book, she adds, "Sometimes answer not heard."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


End file.
